


【翻译】Ten Thousand Years万古长青

by liangdeyu



Category: Alexander Trilogy - Mary Renault, The Sandman
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liangdeyu/pseuds/liangdeyu
Summary: 亚历山大直面了命运之神，还有神族的其他人。





	【翻译】Ten Thousand Years万古长青

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ten Thousand Years](https://archiveofourown.org/works/231074) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



> 每节题目都是《沙人》中神明的希腊名字，诸神分别掌管死亡，梦想，绝望，欲望，命运，破坏，疯狂。

1\. Potmos（命运）  
幼年的亚历山大在藏书室遇到一个人。他没想到除了自己和老菲尼克斯之外还有人会来这里，而且这人是个陌生人。这人穿着褐色斗篷，头上的兜帽将他的面容笼罩在阴影中，他怀里抱着一本典籍，比亚历山大此前所见的任何书本都要大。  
“这本书里有你的名字，亚历山大，你将建立丰功伟业。”他有雅典口音，但他不是使团的一员。他的声音洪亮，缓慢而深沉，仿佛大地本身的声音。  
亚历山大骄傲地抬头挺胸，“我知道，”他回答，因为他甚至相信自己是众神的宠儿，“就像阿基里斯一样，我的名字将被铭记，万古长青。这是我的命运。”  
“是的。”这人说，然后融化进阴影中。直到后来亚历山大也不能确定他是真实的还是某位神明的信使，抑或只不过是自己童年的梦。他从未，从未忘记过他。

2\. Epithumia（欲望）  
亚历山大起身时赫菲斯提安正在安睡，唇边带着满足的微笑。地图还铺在桌子上，虽然灯火行将燃尽。刚才他们一直在讨论未来，讨论腓力在亚洲展开的计划已久的行动，当时赫菲斯提安看着地图说：“以后这些都会属于你。”  
“属于我们，”他纠正他，然后任由自己被柔和的话语和温暖的亲吻哄上床去，赫菲斯提安带茧的双手温柔急切地压上他的皮肤。“属于我们。”他们一同动作时他又说了一遍，赫菲斯提安在他的唇上微笑。  
而现在他第三次重复，压低了嗓音，手指描绘着地图上陆地墨线的边缘。  
回应他声音的是一声轻笑，他惊讶地抬眼看去。那个男人，如果那是个男人的话，精致到不可能是真实的，他的美貌几乎像个女人。亚历山大怀疑是不是自己的父母又送来了一个妓子，因为他的母亲从来都厌弃赫菲斯提安在他生命中的位置，他觉得她永远不会放下这份厌弃。  
“你是谁？”他好奇地问，“你是神谕吗？还是先知？”他不害怕，虽然他大概应该害怕。他能保护好自己，无论危险来自刺客还是男妓的诡计。  
“都有可能。你希望我是谁？”答语是温柔的喉音，好似亚历山大最隐秘的欲望在说话，像他品尝过的最醇的美酒般醉人。他感觉到自己的身体起了反应，他用坚定的意志抵御它。  
“你在这儿干什么？有人派你来吗？”  
“总是这么警惕，我的亚历山大，你很聪明。”一只有力的骨节分明的手抚过他的肩膀，令他战栗，“你想要那么多，又是那么热烈地想要。”灵巧修长的手指像他才做过的那样描摹过地图，“所有的这些都会是你的。”  
“没错，”他同意道，发现自己的手回到了地图上，靠近了那些仍在描画着高山低谷的苍白纤细的手指。“但你到底——”  
“我是你想要的任何，亚历山大。”  
他看向地图：“我想要一切。”这句话以前他只告诉过赫菲斯提安，在那缠绵缱绻之姿半梦半醒之时。“不只亚洲的希腊城邦，还有波斯，直到更远的地方。”亚历山大笑了，仿佛自己就是神谕，眼前是未来而不是地图和陌生人，“直到陆地尽头的周流洋。”  
“的确是你的心愿，”陌生人承认道，然后说，“也是我的，我即欲求。”  
亚历山大转身返回床上，在赫菲斯提安昏暗灯火下的修长身躯和蜜色皮肤之侧蜷身后，他低语道：“属于我们。”

3\. Olethros（破坏）  
波斯波利斯的宫殿在燃烧，纯粹的火墙在晴朗的夜晚升起，舔舐天空，盖过星芒。圣洁的烈焰是传信给这个世界的烽火：旧国破灭，大帝君临。  
又或者只是一场酒后的狂欢，一个亚历山大起码在此刻不准自己后悔的错误。  
赫菲斯提安已经组织了一队人手去控制火情，以防大火散布整座城池。亚历山大不想让这里变成又一个底比斯，即便波斯波利斯试图抵抗他。他打算使她破败，为她的顽抗施加惩罚，让她长存宫殿的废墟作为对预谋碍事者的警告。  
“这么说晚宴不等我就开场了。”亚历山大扭头看见发言者，高个子的红发色雷斯人从胡须中露出狂热的笑容。虽然所处之地兵荒马乱，有那么一会儿他们只是在友好的沉默中深思地凝望着火焰。“有毁灭才会有新生，”亚历山大困惑地看过去，毕竟色雷斯人并不以精通哲理著称，“你有这方面的天赋，亚历山大，世界将因你而不同。”  
也许是因为酒，或者烟气，或者他再次被某位神明的手触碰，总之亚历山大在大笑，笑得狂野而自豪。  
“好美。”他说，回头面向火焰，为高温和危险而沉醉。  
“是的，”色雷斯人回答，仍然面带微笑，“很美。”

4\. Mania（疯狂）  
饮酒，发怒，躁狂。凶兆，恶语，还有鲜血，他的双手沾满了鲜血，他永远洗不去这污迹。他在抽泣，记起拉尼克真诚的吻，记起她的手轻抚他擦破的膝盖，记起她是如何将他孩童时对夜晚的恐惧驱散。  
他也记得长矛的矛尖是如何轻易地穿过了克雷塔斯的血肉，酒神助力下的狂怒压倒了一切情感。  
他拒绝让任何人进帐，包括赫菲斯提安。他不忍看见赫菲斯提安眼中尽力隐藏的责备。  
“你让我想起我的兄弟。”一个女孩的声音响起来，轻快——惊人。他抬头看见一个年轻女子坐在床尾，红色乱发中夹杂着蓝色和黄色，长着一副神明眷顾的面容。  
“你是谁？我说了谁都不准打扰我。”  
“你不喜欢犯错，尤其是在他人面前犯错。梦神也不喜欢，虽然他的举止一直像长不大的孩子。”她丢给他一个眼神（眼睛一绿一蓝），他不适地移开视线，想起了母亲冰冷失望的表情和拉尼克痛苦的长叹，这记忆掀起了新一波撕心裂肺的悔恨之情。  
“我杀了他，她照料我关爱我，而我这样回报她的善意。”他爬上前，把头靠在她膝上，“我失控了，就像——”像腓力一样，醉酒且愚蠢，不能自制。  
“没错。”她无情地说。  
“我发过誓绝不会——我不像他，我不像。”  
“不像吗？”他又呜咽了一声，然后她终于发了慈悲轻轻抚摸他的头发，力道就像飞蛾扇动翅膀，他在颤抖。“破坏神非常喜欢你——他是我另一个兄弟，也许是我最爱的一个兄弟，这个可别告诉梦神。我也不是梦的最爱，不过他知道了会难过的，所以我不会告诉他，你也不会，好吗？言归正传，破坏对你的印象非常深刻，欲望也是，不过你不会想见他的，因为绝望总是紧随其后，他俩是双胞胎。”就像双子座狄俄斯库里兄弟一样，他献祭于那两人而非酒神狄厄尼索斯正是今晚灾祸的根源，“虽然我认为绝望也很好，可是有她在身边不怎么好玩。你知道，有些鼠辈很势利眼的。”  
他坐起来审视她，用手擦掉脸上的泪痕，“我……明白了。”  
“其实你不明白，不过没关系，没有人真的明白。你可以跟我呆在一起，我喜欢这样，而且破坏不会介意的，虽然欲望大概介意。欲望想要你，不过话说回来，欲望什么都想要，欲望就是这样，不是吗？”  
他点点头。一直以来他的人生被欲求和渴望支配，他一直试图在欲望和必要之间保持平衡，但他不总是成功。“这是一种疯狂。”  
“正是！”她高兴地笑了，“没错。”她轻拍他的头站起身，裴瑞塔斯对她的手指低吠，于是她也拍了拍它。  
他不记得自己睡着了，但当他醒来时，她已经不见了。赫菲斯提安在这儿，而且亚历山大知道，现在他可以面对他了。

5\. Oneiros（梦想）  
他确信如果越过下一座山峰，他就会看见它，周流洋，世界的尽头。然后他会成为它的主人，就像在以前所有的到达之处一样。  
但是每次他登顶都只看到更远的另一座高山，他与海洋的距离和如果当初选择留在佩拉①相比毫无寸进。  
他能到达，如果他们一心追随他，用他们的爱和坚定的意愿支持他的话。他会像伊卡鲁斯②一样乘着亚历山大军的翅膀扶摇直上。  
[伊卡鲁斯陨落了。]  
亚历山大把视线从地平线上收回，他身边站着一个人，高个子——高过赫菲斯提安，脸庞白如骨色，头发黑如暗夜。  
“飞翔而后陨落，胜过匍匐终生。”  
[是啊，像是你会说的话。]  
“我认识你吗？”  
[算认识吧，只要你是梦想家。我乃梦神。]  
“墨菲斯。”  
[那样叫也可以。]  
“我冒犯过你吗？这是现在他们反对我的原因吗？”在多多那，在特尔斐，在锡瓦，亚历山大也许曾经与神或他们的代表对话，他自己也被呼为神，宙斯之子，阿蒙之子，赫拉克勒斯和阿基里斯的后裔，但诸神中他不怎么注意过墨菲斯，直到现在。  
[冒犯？我？不，亚历山大，阻碍你梦想的不是我。]  
“哦。”  
[他们爱你，但他们已到极限。我们创造梦想，我们爱他们，但众人终究不同于梦想，亚历山大。他们只做自己想做的事，而我们只能有限地指示和制止他们。]  
亚历山大点头。他理解这点，却尚未找到方法去接受和相信它。  
于是墨菲斯微笑，眼中的光彩亮如繁星。[你想的话也可以怪罪于我，我理解面子问题。]  
然后他消失了，连同那些星光。  
亚历山大醒来后召见了祭司长阿瑞斯坦德，之后他明白一切都是不吉之兆。诸神否定了他的梦想，那么他将收手从命。

6\. Aponoia（绝望）  
无以言表的巨大哀伤如猛兽般从内里吞噬着他，威胁要用爪子撕开一条路破体而出。他想拼命叫喊到喉咙嘶哑，全力攻击从他手中夺走赫菲斯提安的敌人，但是这个敌人无法用矛和剑击退。  
他已经下令吊死了医者，但这并不能减轻他自己的内疚和悲伤，亦不能带赫菲斯提安回来。如果他当时在场，他本可以以全然的意志力逼退赫菲斯提安的死神，但他来得太迟了，太迟了。他们相处的时光如此短暂，他们在不重要的事情上浪费了那么多时间。他无法原谅自己。现在他知道阿基里斯看到他们用他的盾牌运回帕特洛克罗斯时感觉如何了，但他却没有赫克托耳可杀，没有可实现的复仇来减轻身负的悲痛。他无法呼吸，也不想再继续呼吸。  
他瞪着镜中的自己但是一无所见，除了空虚的日子在面前无尽地伸展，那是他离了赫菲斯提安的人生。他拿起匕首开始断发，因为阿基里斯为帕特洛克罗斯这么做了，而亚历山大依恋过往，依恋传奇。他无法面对孤单的未来。  
他终于集中精神时看见一个蹲姿的赤裸女人正盯着他，但是他不在乎了。也许她是死神，前来这里要把他带走，如同之前从他手中带走赫菲斯提安一样。那天他的确看到了一个黑发白肤的女人，比这位清秀些，但冥王当然会将最美丽的使者派给赫菲斯提安。  
“我不是死神。”她的声音好像丝状的冷雾渗入他的骨骼，他感觉自己好像再也不会回暖，“除非算是希望的死神。”  
他手握匕首对她刺去，意图杀之，但她好整以暇地躲开了，情况变成他跪倒在她脚下，毫不顾忌尊严地抽泣。  
“你做了什么，妹妹？”说话的是一个不同的声音，狡猾而又曲折，如丝绸般滑过他的耳朵。  
“我只在受召唤时降临。”第一个人说，她听起来被他的可怜样逗乐了，这让他浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。  
“这个人是我的。”  
“这个人曾经是你的，也许将来还会是你的，如果你能把他赢回去的话。”  
他们在为他争论，就好像他是个女人，而他们是两个为她争风吃醋的士兵。事到如今他仍然不怎么在乎。  
他听到一声轻蔑的嗤鼻，然后感觉到一只温暖的手覆上他的脸颊，即便是现在的情况下，仍感觉到欲望冲击着全身。他心中绞痛。  
“来吧，亚历山大，不需要做这种庸俗的表演，”新来者说，他（她？）的声音听起来有些熟悉，亚历山大想他以前也许见过他（或她）。他勉强站起身面对他们，对他们一点也不好奇，也许悲痛终于把他逼疯了。“世界还在外面等着你去夺取，这是你一直以来的心愿。”  
他们不知道——他也不会告诉他们——不与赫菲斯提安分享的世界，对他来说毫无意义。

7\. Teleute（死亡）  
他以前见过她——在竞技场上腓力断气的早晨，在他满怀杀意的战场上，他被马利安人的箭矢刺中胸膛那天她曾在他的身边徘徊——但是他没认出她来，直到那天在赫菲斯提安的卧室里，悲痛的他看到了她苍白的脸庞上微微勾起的红唇。  
现在，守护他的众人都看不见，她挥动着无形的翅膀落在他床边，向他提供永久的安宁。  
“你的伤悲已经结束了，”她说，伸出一只洁白无瑕的手。  
“还有很多事要做，我必须——”  
“放手吧，亚历山大，你能做的已经做完了。”  
“阿拉伯——”  
“你已经改变了世界。”  
“而且他们会铭记我，”他知道自己听起来像个任性的孩子，但是他不觉得自己在乎。  
“是的，万古长青，整个世界会知晓你的名字和你的功绩。”  
她可能只是在哄他，不过无论如何他都为她的话感到舒心。他所做的已比有史以来任何人做的都多，可是——“我没有足够的时间。”  
“你足足活了十辈子了，”她温柔而坚定地告诉他，“比大多数人都要多。”  
“我不是大多数人。”  
她闻言微笑，他发现呼吸又成了容易的事，“不，你当然不是。不过是时候放手了。”  
只有一件事他还心存希冀。  
“我会见到赫菲斯提安吗？”  
“那要看你了，”她答道，“你想见他吗？”  
“毕生所愿。”  
“那么我想你会的。”  
这就够了。他握住她的手，任由世界沦陷。  
END  
注：  
①佩拉：马其顿首都。  
②伊卡鲁斯：使用蜡和羽毛做成的翅膀逃离克里特岛时飞得太接近太阳，高温将蜡融化，羽毛散落，他坠入海中丧生。


End file.
